Cleantha
by Ships
Summary: Cleantha van Detta, een 16 jarig meisje, die aan haar eerste jaar op Zweinstein gaat beginnen. Nadat ze het grootste deel van haar leven, tot nu toe, in Argentinië heeft gewoond, is ze deze zomer teruggekomen, om weer bij haar ouders te gaan wonen, die ne


**Proloog: Nieuws uit Engeland.**

"Zweinstein? Moet ik naar Zweinstein?"

"Ja meisje, het spijt me erg, maar je moeder heeft naar je gevraagd. Ze wil je terug in Engeland, en je naar Zweinstein sturen."

"Maar -" Cleantha's adem stokt in haar keel. Naar Zweinstein. Weg van Edlyn, weg van Finn, weg van Jewel, weg van Argentinië. Cleantha zit tegenover haar oudtante in de keuken van de kleine boerderij waar Cleantha nou al ruim 16 jaar woont. Ze houdt van dit huis. Van het heerlijke weer, van haar beste vriendin Edlyn, van Jewel, haar Terzieler veulen. Van alles. En nu moet ze terug naar Engeland, waar haar ouders wonen. Cleantha snuift. Haar ouders. De mensen die haar met een verschrikkelijke naam hebben opgescheept, haar in Argentinië hebben gedumpt, en daarna naar Azkaban zijn gebracht.

Met een ruk staat Cleantha op. "Ik ga naar Edlyn, het nieuws vertellen," Zegt ze mat. Met grote passen loopt ze langs de stallen naar het huis van de buren, waar haar beste vriendin Edlyn woont. Als ze voor de deur staat aarzelt ze een moment, maar klopt dan op de deur. Na een paar tellen gaat de deur open en komt er een klein meisje in zicht.

"Cleo!" Gilt Edlyn uitgelaten. Zo noemt ze Cleantha altijd, Cleo. Cleantha is eraan gewend, en vindt het leuker klinken dan haar eigen naam. Edlyn is een typisch Argentijns meisje. Lange zwarte haren, die gevangen in een vlecht op haar rug hangt. Vrolijke bruine ogen, en ze is niet erg lang. Met haar ouders woont ze in een grote boerderij met 40 hectare land eromheen. Edlyn's vader heeft veel personeel in huur om het land te onderhouden. Een aardige man, Edlyn's vader. Hij is een tovenaar, maar heeft dat nooit durven toegeven tegenover zijn vrouw.

"Hoi Edlyn," Zegt Cleantha en Edlyn laat haar binnen. De boerderij waar ze woont, is eenvoudig ingericht, maar je ziet toch goed dat haar ouders rijk zijn. Edlyn draagt een dunne witte jurk zonder mouwen, waarin haar gebruinde huid goed uitkomt. Aan haar voeten heeft ze witte teenslippers, en klepperend rent ze de trap op, richting haar kamer. Cleantha volgt haar.

"Zo, vertel me nou maar is waarom je zo bezorgt kijkt," Zegt Edlyn als ze samen op haar bed zijn neergeploft. Cleantha veert even op en neer op het brede bed, kijkt om zich heen, en zegt dan:

"Ik ga terug naar Engeland."

"Wat?" Edlyn staarde haar vriendin verdwaasd aan.

"Mijn moeder wil me terug. Ze is uit de gevangenis en ze wil dat ik thuiskom." Zegt Cleantha terwijl ze haar tranen probeert te bedwingen. Edlyn kijkt haar met grote ogen aan.

"Maar, waar moet je dan op school?"

"Ik moet naar Zweinstein. Dat is nog het minst erg. Dan leer ik pas echt toveren. Je krijgt daar alleen maar Tovenaarsvakken. Geen Natuurkunde en Wiskunde meer, maar Bezweringen en Gedaanteverwisselingen!" Zegt Cleantha, terwijl ze iets té enthousiast begint te vertellen over Zweinstein.

"En daar krijg je Verzorging voor Fabeldieren, waar je leert hoe je Terzielers moet verzorgen! En in een van de boeken staat vast wel een plaatje van zo'n dier, zodat je eindelijk kan zien hoe Jewel er ongeveer uitziet!"

Edlyn glimlacht bij het zien van het enthousiasme van haar beste vriendin. Edlyn heeft Jewel nooit kunnen zien, en heeft genoegen moeten nemen met uitleg van Cleantha, en de tekeningen die ze gemaakt heeft. Edlyn kan Jewel voelen, maar niet zien. In tegenstelling tot Cleantha, die haar oudoom dood heeft zien gaan, heeft Edlyn nog nooit iemand zien sterven, en kan ze de Terzieler van Cleantha dus ook niet zien.

"Weet je wat ik denk? Ik denk dat je het best wel naar je zin gaat hebben op Zweinstein. En ik kan de Zomervakanties overvliegen!" Zegt Edlyn iets vrolijker en Cleantha omhelst haar.

"Ik ga je missen, Edlyn," Fluistert Cleantha, terwijl de tranen in haar ogen springen. De meisjes laten elkaar los en Cleantha veegt met de rug van haar hand haar tranen weg.

Samen lopen ze weer naar beneden, omdat Cleantha naar huis moet voor het eten. Terwijl Cleantha over het erf weg loopt draait ze zich nog een keer om, en zwaait naar Edlyn. Edlyn kijkt naar haar vriendin, met haar lange blonde haren, die los langs haar gezicht hangen. Haar grijze ogen, die over het algemeen vrolijk schitteren maar nu verdrietig staan. Naar de afgesleten spijkerbroek die ze draagt, waar beide meisjes zulke goede herinneringen aan hebben. En natuurlijk naar haar shirtje, eenvoudig wit, met het teken van eeuwige vriendschap op de voorkant. Beide meisjes hebben een shirt, zodat ze elkaar nooit, maar dan ook nooit, meer kunnen vergeten.

"Wel schrijven hé?" Roept Edlyn, Cleantha na. Met een brede grijns op haar gezicht steekt Cleantha haar duim op. Dan loopt ze naar het huisje van haar oudtante, iets wat ze voor de laatste keer zal doen. Cleantha vraagt zich af hoe het zal zijn op Zweinstein, tussen alle jongens en meisjes uit haar jaar. En dat is iets, waar ze snel achter zal komen...


End file.
